Safe Now
by abiholmes97
Summary: How the case involving Scratch would have affected Jessie's life. Strauss is still alive so ignores the ending of Season Eight. Spoilers for the beginning of Season Thirteen.


**Safe Now**

Peter Lewis.

It was a name that would always be synonymous with the BAU.

He was a serial killer, known as Mr Scratch, and was one of the worst that I had seen my parents hunt in recent years. He had them running through hoops for at least 2 years before he was finally caught. He fell off a building and died from his injuries but there wasn't much to be sad about in his case.

Lewis began to target the BAU members, starting with Aaron and Jack. For a year, they went into the Program. For a year, I couldn't talk to my boyfriend or his Dad which was hell. Then he went after Tara. When the team realized that Scratch had taken her brother, Dad and Mom panicked. Well, the whole team did.

Jennifer called Will at work and had him take Henry and Michael home. She tried to explain what was going on but in between trying to help Tara and sort out her home life, the message got mixed up.

Luke didn't really have any family and Matt wasn't a part of the team by this point. Emily called her boyfriend who had come over to the states to visit and told him to be on high alert. He was a top profiler with Interpol, so he knew how to handle a situation like this. Garcia called Derek, who had been part of the team when they first encountered Scratch. He still worked in the FBI and so left to be with Savannah and Hank who was now two.

Spence called the facility where his Mom was living and let them know that there was a threat made against him that may affect his mom. They said that they would make sure that security was increased, and they would keep a close eye on visitors to his mom and the facility. Stephen Walker, who I had only met a few times, let his wife and children know what was going on and that he would be home as soon as possible. He wanted them to go into a safe house, but Monica was adamant that that wasn't going to happen.

So that left me, mom and Dad. Dad called Joy and had her put into a safe house. He was also talking with Hayden Montgomery, Joy's mother, since finding out about Joy and told her to go with her. From what I understand, Hayden was not best pleased about this and their relationship has been rocky ever since (which I think mom is happy about although she'd never admit to being jealous!) Dad wanted me to go with Hayden and Joy as well, but mom wouldn't have it. She wanted me to be close to her while all this was going on. Amber and James were fine. They weren't close to Mom after she left Jason and so there was a slim chance that Lewis would make the connection between them and Mom, especially seeing as mom had taken to using the name Rossi now.

So, where did this leave me? To be honest, I wasn't too worried. Maybe I should have been. Dad clearly was. Aaron clearly was, otherwise he wouldn't have entered the program. But the thing was, Scratch would crop up, do something bad, and then disappear. I had a life. I had school, I was trying to get into Princeton, I had friends. I really didn't want to give any of that up because of one bad guy. Dad was worried about Tommy Yates when he escaped, but he didn't go this far. I didn't want to be away from my parents if I could help it. I would rather be close to Mom and Dad and be in danger than anything else.

"Dad?" I asked one day, whilst sat in his office doing some school work.

"Yeah kiddo?" he asked, looking up from his work.

"This whole thing with Scratch, how bad is it?"

He paused before responding. "It's bad. It's not awful yet but it's pretty bad." HE looked at me concerned, "Why do ask?"

I shook my head. "I miss Jack and Aaron." I said softly, "And I'm scared something is going to happen to you or mom."

Dad smiled softly. "Don't worry, Jess. Your mom and I are going to be fine."

"You said that about the Replicator but look at how close that one came. If you hadn't found her or called EMTs when you did, I wouldn't have a mom."

"I know that Jessie, but this case is different…"

"How? How is this case different? There's an UnSub targeting the BAU, that's the same. He's made it his personal agenda to come after this team and their families. I can't even hang out with Henry and Michael at the moment."

"This case is different because we are fighting him from all angles. The team and the bureau made a lot mistakes in the Replicator case, mistakes that nearly cost your mothers life, but I promise you now, I will not let that happen again. You hear me? I'm not going to let anything happen to you or Erin."

I nodded.

"As for Jack and Aaron, there's not a lot I can do about that."

I rolled my eyes.

"Jessie, you know how the program works, we cannot have contact with them otherwise that defeats the whole purpose. Aaron puts Jack first and has done ever since Hayley died, you know this. And I know it hurts, not being able to talk to Jack and we are doing everything we can to catch Scratch so that they can come home, ok? You just have to trust us."

I nodded. "It's just hard. And I'm scared."

Dad enveloped me in a big hug. I felt calmer closer to him. Being able to hear his heartbeat, each beat syncing in with mine and bringing me back down to earth.

"Jessie, you have every right to be scared. I would even be worried if you weren't. This is a scary time and a lot is changing. But we are going to be ok. You, mom, me, Jack, Hotch and everyone else because we are a family and families stick together no matter what. "

"So, I can stay with you and mom? I don't have to go to a safe house like Joy."

Dad smiled. "If it makes you feel better, you can stay with your mom and me."

"Thanks Dad!" and I kissed him on the cheek. I stood up to go.

"You're welcome. But I expect you to be here everyday after school. I don't care what Ashley is doing, you come straight here, ok?"

"Yes Dad!" and I ran off to tell Mom.

A few months after this conversation took place, Spence was arrested in Mexico and ended up in federal prison. This news hit me like a bomb shell. Spence was basically the big brother I never had, cause James never paid me much attention. Everyone was worried and we all knew that he was being framed because of what happened with Tobias Hankel way back in 2006. I begged Mom and Dad to let me go see him, but they kept telling me no. Until one day, Emily convinced them that it would do Reid some good for me to go visit and they reluctantly allowed me to go.

The prison was intimidating. Huge concrete walls and wires and gates, security at every door. I was searched as I entered the building, by some burly prison officer (who I'm sure felt me up at the end). I was then taken to a booth with a phone on both sides and I sat and waited for Spence to come. I took out my physics homework and had gotten halfway down the sheet when a loud buzzer sounded, and some doors opened. I looked up to see about half a dozen prisoners walk in and right at the back with his mop of hair was Spence.

He looked terrible as he sat down. His eyes were black circles from lack of sleep and it looked like he hadn't shaved in days. Even his hair was untidy and unkempt. I smiled at him as he sat down. He smiled back weakly, as if he had forgotten how.

"Hey Spence."

"Hey." He replied, "Thank you for visiting."

I smiled, "I've been begging Mom for weeks to let me come and say hi. The team have a rota, you know, for who's coming to see you and when."

Reid smiled, "Let me guess…"

"Penelope!" we said at the same time and he laughed a little.

"I miss you."

He looked at me, "I miss you too, Jess."

"My physics is slipping cause I can't ask you for help."

"I'm sure it isn't. You're great at physics!"

"Only because I had a great tutor!" I smiled at him. "Can you help me with this problem?"

He smiled, a little of Spence coming back into his eyes. We sat and worked through a couple of questions until Spence looked up at me.

"Thanks for coming today, Jessie."

"You're welcome. It's not the same as having you back in Quantico but I'll have to make do."

"How's the Scratch case going?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. Mom and Dad won't talk about it at home, but I do know that they are doing everything they can to clear your name. I promise. Emily is getting annoyed at me because I ask her everyday about you and your case."

He smiled again. "Thanks for being in my corner, Jess."

"Spencer, you're literally my big brother. Now, I didn't have much in the way of family growing up, but the way my mom looked out for me tells me that family doesn't give up on each other. And I'm not giving up on you, Spence. I'm going to keep fighting for you. Because you need someone right now."

Spence looked back at me, tears in his eyes. Then the buzzer sounded again, and Spence got up.

"I'll come back soon. I promise." I called.

Spence waved back as he left.

The team got Spencer exonerated and he came back. The first person he went to find was his mom and then he came to Quantico. I was sat in Dad's office, history books spread all over the floor. He coughed, and I looked up.

"Spence!" I said running over to him, "You're free!"

He hugged me tight. "I never got a chance to thank you." He said into my shoulder, "For having my back and for believing in me."

"Spence, you don't have to thank me."

"And for the record, you're the best little sister anyone could ask for."

I squeezed him a little tighter unable to speak. We pulled apart after a while. He looked at me and smiled.

"How about we catch Peter Lewis and get your boyfriend back?"

"Sounds good to me!"

Peter Lewis died shortly after that. Fell whilst evading Luke Alvez. I stayed back at Quantico with Garcia and Mom. When she got the call that Scratch was dead, she came and told us. She then left to phone Hotch and Jack to let them know that they could come home.

All this didn't come lightly as we lost Stephen Walker. He was Lewis' last victim and the whole team felt his loss. However, while we grieved the loss of Stephen, it was important to remember that we were safe… for now.

THE END


End file.
